


Tense

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Aya could tell something was bothering Chisato.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Tense

Aya could tell something was bothering Chisato. The normally reserved girl may at first appear normal, but little things tipped Aya off. The way Chisato held her hand, the way she ruffled her clothes, the little looks away she did, and many other minuscule things showed that something was bothering Aya's girlfriend. The ever-energetic Aya tried her best to lighten the mood, but her jokes and puns did nothing to alleviate the tension.

Finally, Chisato took Aya to one of her favorite cafes and Aya couldn't hold back anymore.

"Is something bothering you Chisato chan?" Aya asked after they ordered.

"Hmm? No, nothing at all." Chisato said. Aya sunk back. It hurt to know after all this time, Chisato still held back her true feelings from time to time.

"Chisato-chan, you can talk to meee." Aya whined. 

Chisato pressed her lips together, suppressing her emotions. "There's nothing wrong Aya. This date has been wonderful. It's just..."

Aya leaned in closer. Chisato sighed deeply.

"My sister took one of my dresses without asking again," Chisato said flatly.

"Oh." Aya was a little disappointed something big and dramatic wasn't happening, like a big role offer or something to do with the band. Of course, this wasn't about that. "That must be frustrating."

"It is. It was my favorite dress, I wanted to wear it today." Chisato said coldly, her face twisting into a wave of calm anger. "I'll need to talk to her later."

"I see..." Aya suddenly regretted bringing this up. Angry Chisato wasn't a fun date partner.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood," Chisato said, now sadder. Aya jumped in her seat, ready to recover the situation.

"It's ok! I'm just glad you talked to me!" Aya said loudly, wearing a big smile. Then a thought occurred to her. "Chisato-chan, were you going to wear your best dress for me?" She asked excitedly.

Chisato stiffened a little, as if she had been caught in a lie. A waiter holding their food had arrived, but she froze up seeing the two.

Aya didn't see the issue. She spent all night on her outfit and was even wearing her best skirt. This was the obvious thing to do for a date, but the thought that Chisato put that kind of thought into her was warming.

"Yes," the shorter girl admitted.

"Aww, Chisato-chan!" Aya's smile was radiant. The waiter, relieved, put their order down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Peachy's birthday from Ayacord. Really proud of it, so i decided to put it up.
> 
> If you're interested in joining ayacord, here's a link: https://discord.gg/tjE4m87


End file.
